The Road To The End
No one knows how it happened that day, no one knows who it was that did it, but one thing was clear....the Paw Patrol was being targeted... 16 hours earlier.. ...7:00 AM / Monday / Feb 9th... Shooter, and Chase were on Patrol and had heard some Disturbing news on something very Strange going on In Adventure Bay. Shooter: *threw his Com link* ok, were taking the route threw the south woods. Chase: Copy that Shooter,...so,...why are we Patroling this way again?.. Shooter: Because the park rangers have had complaints of Strange Activity in the park leaving a lot early than they were planning because they apparently had encounters of something lurking in the woods, they also had some pictures to show us before we investigated the area. Chase: ok. *10 minutes later* Shooter: Ok, we're here, so the outpost should be over..there. Chase: ok, I'm gonna head up to the outpost. Shooter: ok, I'm gonna do some looking around. Chase: ok. *drives to the outpost* Park Ranger: Ahh, you must be Chase. Chase: it's me, And uh...Shooter is doing some looking around before he has a look at this, he will be here in a few minutes. ---8 Minutes later--- *Ryder calls in* Ryder: Hey guys, I haven't seen Rocky today, have you? Both: nope. Ryder: well, keep an eye out for him....I'm gonna look around. Both: ok Shooter: So based on the pictures we saw Chase, I think that the place to look would be over that way near river. *Chase and Shooter head near the river* Shooter: something feels eerie here... Chase: yea...something doesn't feel right... Shooter: *walks to what looks to be an abandoned Caban* Chase: Wait up Shooter! *runs after him* Shooter: we should look inside, maybe this Caban has something to do with the sightings. Both: *go inside* Just then, a creepy noise comes from upstairs. Shooter: Chase, you look down here. Chase: ok Chase sees something that looks like a Radio or TV and he also sees a computer with the Screen on. Chase: huh, weird... Shooter: *from upstairs* Oh my god!!! Chase: *runs up stairs* The Scene upstairs is horrific. Rocky was found upstairs murdered, there were also pictures of EVERY Paw Patrol member on the wall, but the oone with Rocky on it had a red X over the picture. Shooter:....... Chase:...... Shooter then ran out to warn the people but when he did, all Chase heard from upstairs was gunshots... Chase: Shooter?.... More gunshots were fired, it sounded like a battle that included multiple people, but it was Just shooter out side, who could be firing those shots? Then, it was silent. Chase slowly went down the stairs and tried to contact shooter from hic Com Link. It was static. Chase: Shooter? Chase then found Shooter, shot up bad. Chase: I don't get it..., Shooter was the S.W.A.T. pup, he was trained for this... Chase also noticed that Shooter's bullet proof vest had been shot threw, but he didin't know how it was possible. Chase then ran out frantically to the vehicles, gunshots whizzed past him and hit trees, rocks and other things. Chase luckily escaped tho and immediately drove to the lookout to warn the pups about what had happened. Back at the old cabin, an X was now on Shooter's picture... Chase drove as fast as he could down the dirt road tried to outrun whatever was killing them. It was now 7:27 PM and the sky was getting ever darker. Chase: *breathing heavily* what was that...? But then he found that he was turning the vehicle for some reason, but it wasn't him doing it. Something had shot Chase's tires and they had gone flat. And before he knew it, he ended up crashing into a tree. All he could see, was darkness and all he could hear, was the darkness... He had crashed into the tree hard and it had knocked him forwards and into the controls. Chase: ouch..... He had a huge gash on his head and he felt like his leg was pierced with something sharp. He could start to here ringing in his ears as the engine slightly caught on fire and fuel leaked from the Vehicle. Chase: have.....to......move...... Chase tried to move and did but very slowly. The fuel continued to leak and the fire started to spread. Chase slightly move, inch after inch. He then gained enough strength to get on his legs and slowly limp away from the wreck. Fuel continued to leak and as it got closer, the fire spread as well. Chase then started to move yards by yards and then was able to take cover by a near by a ditch in the road. And within seconds after doing so, his vehicle was blown into pieces. Luckily, no trees caught on fire. ???: well we'll well, it looks like you guys were weaker than we expected. Chase: *Nervous* who's there?..... ???: it's me, and you won't be able to tell your puny Paw Patrol friends about me because you will already be dead. Chase: *backs away* ???: I knew you and your friend Shooter would not stand a chance against us and I knew that you guys would search so we planned from the start. Chase: ........ ???: but now it's your turn, to die. Chase: *Backs away* Stay away from us! ???: oh, well that's to bad, I was hoping you would stand up and fight, but apparently you can't. ???: *throws knife at Chase* Chase was then hit with the knife in the head and he then bled out. ???: one more down, only the rest to go. ???: *disappears into the woods* * 8:00 PM* Ryder, Marshall, Rubble and Skye then drove to the woods. Ryder: Skye, head down the river with your chopper. Skye: I'm on it Ryder. Marshall: *nervous* I don't like it in these woods, I have some kind of feeling that something bad is gonna happen.... Rubble: we'll be fine Marshall. Ryder: *stops his ATV* Marshall: what is it Ryder?... Ryder: Chase.... Rubble: and his vehicle.. Ryder: but how?... Marshall: Woof Woof! Water Cannon! *puts out the fire* Rubble: *inspects the Vehicle* uhh...Ryder, you should look at this... Ryder and Marshall head over to Rubble. Rubble: someone flattened Chase's tires! Ryder: that means that someone sabotaged his vehicles and then killed him! They then drive down the road and find Shooter's vehicle on the side of the road, abandoned.... Marshall: I don't like this.....I wanna go to the Lookout.... Rocky: me to.... Ryder: Wait..., all of Shooter's weapons are missing! Marshall: someone stole them! Skye: Hey Ryder, I found an old Cabin near the river. Ryder, we should check it out tomorrow, we don't know what could happen at night like this. *6:13 AM* Sarah: *yawns* Sarah: *gets up out of her pup house and heads into the lookout* Ryder: we need to find who ever did this... Sarah: you need to find who ever did what? Ryder: Chase was murdered and his cruiser had been sabotaged. Ryder: then, we found Shooter's vehicle and all of his weapons were missing. Sarah: that's not good.. Ryder: we're heading out there in half an hour. Sarah: well, I'm coming along to. Ryder: ok, we could use your tracking skills, cause without our S.W.A.T. pup, and our Police pup, your the only one who can really get to the bottom of this right now. Ryder: you three are the ones we count on for these type of missions, and we've already lost two. Sarah: I'll do my best to help find who ever did this. 6:43 AM Sarah: ok, we're ready Ryder. Ryder: ok, we have to drive to the south woods and locate any clues to where Shooter and all of his weapons might be located in the forest. Ryder: and we need to find clues as to who or what is doing this. To be continued...